Beautiful Lies: Renesmee
by In love with a Crooked SmileX
Summary: Aro tells Renesmee that he killed all realatives and friends.She goes back with him to Volterra and lives with him.Then Renesmee can't take anymore.She runs away but what will she soon learn on her new little adventure?Maybe some Beautiful lies?Rated T
1. Runaway

Beautiful Lies: Renesmee

**Hey :D**

**I decided to put it up. I hope it will get reviews, I have a good feeling ;)**

**Renesmee's POV**

"My dear child, where are you going?" Aro asked me as I grabbed my cloak.

"Oh, Aro, I didn't know you were following me. I'm just going out for a stroll. I promise I'll be back for five, okay?"

He smiled at me. I hate it when he smiles at me like that, it makes me feel lower to him.

"I'm sure you will. But Laurence is coming today. He want's to see you. Come." He walked away, expecting me to follow him. Probably because I always follow. I have to.

I walked glumly after him, all of the slaves put their heads down as they walk by me. I still wonder what the extent Aro told them that day I first came here. You're probably wondering of where I am. I'm in Volterra, with my father, Aro. He is not really my father. He killed my parents and family, and friends-the wolves. After that he was going to kill me, until he saw what I was. A monster, really. I'm part human, part vampire. And I am stuck in this palace of the un-known. I am an outcast, but everyone treats me like royalty, because I am Aro's daughter. Sort of.

"Good morning Therese" Heidi smiled sympathetically. She had become my closest friend of all, if none.

My name is now Therese, I can't remember my first name that my real mother and father gave me, but it was definately _not _Therese.

"Good morning" I tried to smile back, a crackled smile went back to her.

"Therese" Aro called. I gave another look at Heidi, and then ran. I could do a lot of thing with my father, but keep him waiting, and you're in trouble. Once I got in the main room, Aro was there with one other person, whom I'm guessing is Laurence.

"Ah, Therese, here you are. This is Laurence, he is visiting for the day"

"Hello Laurence" I said politely as possible. I hate when Aro brings people to visit. I feel like something in a museam instead of a real, living thing.

"Amazing" Laurence said, quite huskily for a vampire. I looked straight in his eyes, this usually made people shy away, but he stared even more intently instead.

I looked at my father.

"Ahem... Laurence, would you like to see Therese's thoughts, it might intrigue you" My father smiled, uneasy, no one else would know that though, only me.

Laurence nodded, smiling a morid smile.

I sighed and touched his hand. He froze. Everything he saw. Every smile, every laugh, every cry, every disaster, every suicidal thought, he now knew.

"Unbelievable" He whispered.

My father chuckled.

"Father, can you come here, please, for one moment" I solemnly asked

"Of course my dear child" He chuckled

"I had _the _dream. The clearing. I saw everything. I'm not really in the mood for people staring at me proceedingly" I whispered soft enough, that not the most quiet vampire could hear.

"Well... Okay, I shall let you out on a walk, but remember, five is the time to be back in at" The said

"Thank you" I whispered

Next, I ran. Fast. Really fast. I wanted to get away.

I ran through the streets of Volterra, very concious of how fast though. People are back into the vampire thing, and they now think we're real. They go hunting for us every night at half five.

Sure, I could go now. He would wait until 5:10 and then will start a hunt. That's ten extra minutes. That could get me to the airport just in time for the next flight...

I searched through my pockets. I had more than enough money. I took a deep breath, and subquently ran. Slowly for a vampire and fast for a human. Best of both worlds.

Thoughts raced through my mind. 'Where will I go? All my family are gone, dead.'

I got to the airport and bought a one way ticket to Forks.

I sat by myself on the plane. Yeah right, I wish! Beside me was a little boy and his mother.

His mother looked at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

I looked around sixteen, but I'm really 8. I have the body and mind of a very smart sixteen year old.

When the plane landed I got in the first taxi I saw.

"Forks, please" I told him.

He looked surprised. I wonder about what?

The trip was very long. Well, in my mind it was. It really was only about an hour and a half.

"Okay, so that's $70, darlin'" He told me as he made his way to the main centre of Forks. I threw the money at him.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I stumbled out of the car and resided to the windy chill of Forks.

Now what?

**What did you think?**

**Sorry, I know it's really short, I will be updating as soon as I can**

**Don't forget to click that awesome green button!**


	2. Foster care

**Thank you for the reviews ;)**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**RPOV**

I thought long and hard as I walked the streets of Forks, and then finally came to a conclusion. I went into the Forks town centre. It was completely empty and smelled deeply of rotten custard. I sat down on one the the 'malnourished' furniture and waited. I looked at the clock, it was 5 hours behind. I looked at the walls and it was cluttered of pictures of people on their graduation day and other events. I sighed deeply when I heard the light mumble of a young man talking. I wonder if he is even aware that someone is waiting for him.

"Oh. I didn't know somone was in here" _That _answers my question. "I'm dreadfully sorry... It's just that I have a lot on my hands" He said so quickly that even I had to make a slight effort to keep up.

"It's perfectly fine" I answered, smiling directly at him.

He shook his head and sat in the old, squeeking computer chair.

"So, what may I help you with?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm... Alone. My parents died and I came here. I would like to go into the foster home system, please." He looked hesitant, but then I gave him an innocent smile, and the hesitivity went in a flash.

"Okay, I need to have you're Name" He said, looking through slim files of paper.

"Ther... Sasha. Sasha Volturi." I said matter of factly, after the slight mix-up.

"Sasha _Volturi?_" He asked doubtingly.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I asked, again, innocently.

He sighed and wrote it down. I peeked at the paper.

"You spelt Volturi wrong. There is only one L, not two" I said, looking at him.

He scribbled it out, and wrote again.

"Age?" He asked, not looking up. Ages raced through my head.

"Fifteen" I said, too fast.

He smiled.

"Not forever living?" He laughed quietly enough, well, he _thought_ he did.

I scowled

"How dare you! Sasha Volturi _is _my real name! _And _you are an eejit!" I said calmly. That usually scares them more.

"I- I'm s...orry." He grumbled, not able to look at me.

"Yes, well, carry on" I ordered, Smiling secretly.

"Where you last lived?"

"Uhh..." I bit my lip, "Florida" I blubbered out.

"Okay, well, we have an operated home with a very nice woman for you to stay with in the time being. I will tell you if you have a place in a proper foster home."

I nodded.

"And, what's her name? And, also, where does she live?" I asked curiously

"Her name is Jessica Newton and her husband is Mike Newton. Both their families have lived here for generations"

"Is she... you know... _old?" _I asked

He burst into laughter.

"No, she's Twenty Five, and pregnant. She has only had one operated foster child and he is not living there anymore."

I nodded again

"When am I going?" I asked

"In around twenty minutes."

30 minutes later...

He got out of the car and walked up to the house. He told me to wait here for one moment.

A woman answered, her stomach wasn't too big, she was around two months gone. She, I was guessing, must be Jessica. She looked at me and smiled.

He summoned me over. I heaved myself up and walked out.

"Hello Sasha" Jessica greeted me cheerily.

"Hello" I mumbled

"Well, let's get you in. I can see you have no belongings... You should be able to fit into my normal pyjama's for now... And We'll go shopping for clothes tommorow, does that sound good?" She asked, just as happy

"Yes, that sounds fine" I said to her

I followed her up a flight of stairs. The house was big enough. Three bedrooms, but she only takes one foster child at a time. She led me into a pink and grey striped room. It was bright and spacious. The room had a laptop, tv, two wardrobes, a book case and a desk for homework, I'm supposing. There was also a lounge sofa and a double bed.

"Well, I hope you'll be quite comfortable here. You're probably wondering where we got all the stuff. Well, you see, me and my husband, Mike, saved up on Christmas presents, and we both have decent jobs, and we really only take girls, except for Mike's cousin's step sister's son, who had to stay here for a week. Nice guy..." She trailed off

"Thank you very much. The room is _brilliant_!" I exclaimed. I loved this place. Maybe she'll foster me... she's _so _nice...

"You're very welcome" She laughed, "Dinner's on in an hour. You can do whatever for now..."

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for you're help" I smiled gratefully.

She smiled back, and skipped along the hall, and down the stairs.

I sat down by the laptop and typed in Volterra.

**Okay, so what do you think? In the next chapter or two she's going to meet a certain someone ;)...**


	3. Who's that guy?

**Again, thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites.**

**This is when she goes to school and stuff like that**

**RPOV**

I found some things about Projects and homes. Nothing really about Vampires. I would have thought there would have been, but I gues I was wrong.

Next, I typed in Forks history, high school, just to see if I could get some insight on my family. I looked through about two pages. There was nothing.

It had a pictures of the school. There was nothing good.

I shut my laptop down angrily.

"Sasha, dinner's ready. I hope you like spahgetti bolagnese."

I ran down at vampire speed by accident.

"Wow. You must be starving!" She laughed

I've never had spaghetti before. I've only ever had blood, but I can control myself exceptionally well.

"Yes. I haven't eaten since yesterday" I told her

"Wow! I can't go for four hours without having a nibble of something!" She said, full of surprise. I laughed awkwardly.

Me, Jesica and Mike sat at the dinner table after me and Mike got introduced.

"So, what made you move here Sasha?" Mike asked me, lifting a forkful of spaghetti

"This is where my mother and father lived before they had me. I thought it would be... better for me to move back here." I told them.

Jessica nodded

"So, do you have family here?" She asked

"I don't know. I _did_ though."

She nodded. There was silence after that.

I went to bed, very tired after that day. I slept a dreamless sleep.

As I woke, I heard a muffling noise. I then noticed it was Mike outside my bedroom waiting on the bathroom.

"You done in there yet Jess?" He shouted

"Not yet, darling" She sang back out.

I heaved myself out of bed and got quickly dressed.

"Morning" I smiled to Mike

"Morning Sasha" He smiled roughly back.

I put some pop-tarts in the toaster and saw Jessica come down.

"Morning" She smiled

"Morning" I said again

Mike came down now and sat at the table.

"You know, you remind me a lot of someone" He said conversationaly

"Oh, really? Who?" I asked, trying to hide my eagerness.

"A girl called bella who used to live here. She died around eight years ago. She'd be around twenty six now."

I nodded.

"Do her parents still live here?"

"Yes. Her dad still does. Her mother and dad divorced when she was a baby, and when she was seventeen, she moved here to Forks with her dad. Me and Jessica were basically best friends with her"

I nodded again.

"How did she die?" I asked

"No one really knows. I'm pretty sure Charlie does." He paused, "There are a lot of myths about her, Sasha. Ones that aren't very pleasant."

"What do you mean?" I whispered, getting really into it now.

"Mike." Jessica said sternly. "I think thats _enough_"

Mike stopped immediately.

I _have _to find out. Maybe this, Bella, was my mother.

"Can ask just a few more questions? Not about the myths though?" I asked Jessica, looking at Mike though.

Jessica sighed.

"I suppose"

I smiled

"So... Did she have a boyfriend?"

"Husband actually. She was married not too long before death." He paused, deciding on something, seemingly. "There is also a myth about them two." He said

"What is it?"

He looked at Jessica, who frowned, but waved for him to continue.

"They say they had a child. During, before or straight after the honeymoon, no one is sure. Neither are they sure of this myth. But, no one has seen the child. She lived in Edwards house for the rest of her short lived life..." He stopped. "I had better get a move on for work" he said to no one.

"Bye hun'" Jess kissed his cheek

"Bye, Mike. Thanks for telling me" I told him

"Okay, so... what to do..." Jessica mused. "Oh! I know, we'll go to the office to see if anyone has signed for you!" She chirped

"Alright" I said, staying where I sat.

"I'm just going to get dressed. I'll be ready in a jiff."

I put my plate in the dish-washer and put on the tv. All there was were mindless sitcoms and boring morning talk shows. I stuck with 'This Morning' talk show. It was the most popular one as I could spy whilst out.

Jessica came spiraling down, grabbed her keys, and walked out the door. I think -somewhere in between all that- she told me to 'C'mon'. So I walked out the door after her.

"Okay, so, do you want a married man or woman, or single?" She asked, smiling

"I really don't mind." I told her. She looked disappointed

When she drove up, I saw a very familiar looking guy...

**Ooooh!!!! Who is it!? Haa, anyway, so tell me what you think?**

**I hope you liked tjis chapter :)**

**In the next chapter or two it's going to start kicking in!**

**In Love With A Crooked SmileX**


	4. Surprise Surprise!

**Okay, so on the last chapter, I was just making a random chpter to fill in bits, and this is where it gets interesting!! :D**

**So in the next chapter it gets good (for the story :)) **

**RPOV**

I know him. I know that I know him!

"Who's that?" I asked Jessica. She squinted her eyes and her eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"_That _is Charlie Swan..." She said, in shock.

"Charlie Swan? Is that the guy from the story that Mike told me?" I asked

"Yes... But I _never _saw him out except when he's at work since Bellas death"

I thought seriously about this...

********FlashBack*********

_"Prettiest baby I ever saw, including you, kid. Sorry, but it's true." A voice said, talking to someone else._

_"I know it is" Said another_

_"Pretty baby" He cooed_

********EndOfFlashBack********

I gasped

"What?" Jessica worried

I got quickly out of my train of thought.

"So... This is Sasha...?" The guy who helped me the first day told Charlie

"Volturi" I finished off

"Hello Sasha" Charlie smiled

"Hi" I smiled shyly back. He wasn't very sociable for a police.

"This is Charlie Swan, he might be fostering you" The guy said

"What's your name?" I asked the guy. I couldn't go longer without knowing

"Steve" He answered

'Oh' I mouthed

Me, Charlie, 'Steve', and Jessica stepped into the small, now crowded office.

"Now, Charlie. We know that you have no criminal record. Once was married, once had a daughter who was brought up well. Now, If Sasha refuses, there is nothing we can do, you know that, right?" Steve asked

"Yes, I know" Charlie answered, calmly.

After Charlie signed the papers, and I was sent out of the room, charlie came out with a smile.

"So, Sasha, do you want me to foster you?" Charlie asked

"Yes, please... Sir." I answered foolishly

As Charlie drove back to his house, I felt at home for once. When I said bye to Jessica, she reminded me that this wasw not goodbye. We live near eachother, which I had forgotten.

When Charlie drove to a stop outside a small, homey house, I smiled. It reminded me a lot of something. As if I was here before. I'm starting to guess that Charlie is my grandfather.

"I... I gave you my daughters room... she died a couple of years ago." He said, cracking his voice

"Oh... I'm sorry." I mumbled, not knowing what to say.

He let out a big sigh

"It's fine, It's just hard remembering. You understand, don't you." He said, not asking.

He left me in the room for a while when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Sweety Pie!" A girly shriek cried.

"Hey babe" Charlie answered chuckling

What. The. Hell.

I stayed very quiet in my room, listening to them. I didn't know he had a girlfriend!

"So, I have a surprise for you! Well... It's not _only _for you." He told her

"Sasha" He called

I broke into a sweat. She's a bitch. She's _definitely _a bitch.

"Yes" I called back, stalling time

"Come here" He laughed

"She's perfect" He told her. "I wanted another child to look after."

I came down the stairs slowly and Charlie stretched a grin right across his face

"This is Sasha, the foster child that we were talking about"

"Hello" I mumbled

"Hello" She answered distastefully

"Sasha, this is Miranda, my Fiance" He smiled

"I didn't know you had a fiance, it didn't say it on your files" I said ot as if it were nothing

"Yes, well, we'll tell people when we're ready" Charlie said awkwardly

"Who's minding her" Miranda moped

Charlie was about to answer, but I did instead

"I _am _fifteen you know. I can look after myself. _I _don't need a man to look after me" I bragged

She opened her mouth into a wide O.

I smiled at her politely and asked to be excused.

I cannot let Charlie be with this wannabe! Grandfather or not!

After everything that day, I was pretty tired. I could hear her high pitched voice squeeking and screeching along to MTV music.

This morning, Charlie told me he was going to visit his friend Billy, and asked if I wanted to come along. I first asked if Miranda was staying here, and when he said yes, I couldn't get my boots on fast enough.

"We're going to La Push. It's a beach-like- place. Billy's son also died along with Bella, but he luckily has two other daughters. I am so lucky I have Miranda. She's so sweet, and I know she's a little stand-offish, but over-all she's a lovely woman" He told me for no reason. I guess he could see I wasn't too crazy about Miranda.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is" I smiled just to please him.

When we got to Billys small surprising house, I saw loads of people staring at me. They were natives and had long hair.

Charlie called me and the door was open.

"Billy?" Charlie called

**JacobsPOV**

No! I didn't know Charlie was coming today!

I hopped off the couch (Where I was resting peacefully by the way) and tried to stay as quiet as possible.

A girl sat down on the chair where I was sitting after Charlie told her to.

How is my dad gong to come downstairs now!?

Oh. No. Bella and Edward are up there! Why today!?

"Billy, are you stll in bed?" Charlie called, again

I could hear Charlie prancing up the stairs whilst ruining everyones day.

"Billy? How do you get downstairs every morning?" charlie asked my dad, helping him up

"Well... Sue sometimes helps me. You woke me up" My dad laughed

"What do you do with this spare room anymore?" Charlie asked, "I could stay over some nights, you know. when Miranda goes out, I could come down here."

"Er... yeah" My dad answered, not meaning it at all.

It's a good thing Bella and Edward weren't doing anything, they wouldn'y be so quick to hide then, would they?

The girl on the couch sighed.

_"Oopsy daisy I hurt you again, crushed you're heart in the palm of my hand, if you walk out baby, I'll understand, 'Cos all I'll do is hurt you again" _She sang to herself softly.

She sang _beautifully._

**What did you think? **

**Do you like the way I made Charlie have a girlfriend? And wait until you find out who she is! ;)**


	5. Meeting the family

**Thanks for reviews, all you guys are **_great_ **:D**

**Heres the next chapter**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RPOV**

I sat on Charlie's friends, Billy's, chair and started to sing. I loved singing, but Aro never really cared for it.

Charlie was like a questionaire up there, asking Billy a million questions.

"This is Sasha" Charlie showed Billy who had a huge grin stretched across his face.

"Hey Sasha" Billy smiled, but then looked around the room, as if he was expecting something or someone.

"Hello Billy" I smiled, Billy, as I could already see, was a very chilled out guy.

"Uh, listen Billy, I was wondering if you wanted to hang here with Sasha for Half an hour, and then we can hang out the rest of the day..." Charlie asked hopefully

"Sure" Billy smiled, and then looked at me for my reaction

"Yes, I'd love to stay here with Billy for a bit" I smiled at them both

"Perfect! i just need to get Miranda some... stuff" He said walking out

When he was gone, Billy let out a breath.

"Jake, Bella, Edward, you guys can come down now"

"Ha Ha Ha" A thundering laughter exploded from behind the chair, "I never thought he'd leave!" He rumbled

I nearly jumped off the chair when he said it.

I saw two people holding hands coming down the stairs.

"Okay, 'Sasha', we _know _what you are, and you're perfectly fine here" Billy told me, trying to hold in a bubble of laughter

"I-I don't know what you mean..." I struggled

"I _know _you're a... a Vampire" Billy told me, staring straight into my eyes

"How?" I asked

"We are too" The two people said, who was Bella and Edward, possibly out of Mike's story

Bella whipered something into Edwards ear.

"You think?" He asked her, she nodded.

"Renesmee?" She whispered

I looked at Billy

"Who?" I asked her

"Are... are you Renesmee?" She whispered even lower

"I... I don't know... I'm not a full Vampire, so probably not" I told her

She gasped, her mouth in a wide O shape

"Renesmee!" She gasped, "Edward!!!! Our precious baby is back!"

Edward smiled at me as if he never saw a person before

"Renesmee!!!!" He screamed

Okay, this is weird

"What- how did you get here! How did you get away from Aro!?" Bella asked

"I ran away... Oh my Gosh!!! Mom! Dad!!" I squeeled and rushed into they're arms.

"My baby" Bella sobbed dryly

"_Our _baby" Edward corrected

"I was so afraid when Aro took you. We didn't know what to do. He told you that he killed us, didn't he?" Dad asked afterwards

I was still so shocked that it took some functioning to answer

"Yes... He did. I forgot my life after a while. I couldn't even remember my own name" I stopped.

"We missed you from day one 'til now. We still have everything you touched in this wardrobe your aunt Alice made for you." Mom smiled. "You're our brave little girl!" Mom cried

I laughed.

"I had a piece missing from my heart. You had it" I told them

Jake coughed

"Oh! Renesmee, this is Jacob, a very _special _family friend and member." Mom motioned to Jacob and all of a sudden he pulled me into a huge hug that would _kill _a human.

"Woah Nessie, you've grown up a lot!"

"Nessie?" I asked

"You're nickname" Billy laughed

"Oh" I smiled

Just then, I heard Charlie's cruiser

"Crap!" Edward moaned

"See you in a while sweetie" Mom smiled

"I'll be right there with you Nessie" Jake said, hiding back behind the sofa

Billy wheeled himself beside the chair and I helped him onto the sofa.

"Just act natural" He mumbled

"Howdy guys, what did you do?" Charlie asked very happily

"Hey Charlie, nothing really, just catching up on her story and stuff"

Charlie nodded. He had two plastic bags

"Ready for a feast?" He asked, smiling widely

After eating _everything _Charlie brought, and lightly sometimes hearing Jacobs stomach growl, Charlie told me that it was time to go.

I thanked Billy very much, for _both _the things he had done for me, and gave the chair a little push to say bye to Jake.

When we got home, Miranda had some friends over.

"Here's my darling Husband-to-be!" She sqealed

Charlie's face was priceless. I cannot even remember the perfect detail. I had to try not laugh 'til my hearts content so I got stitches.

Ha Ha, yes" He smiled stiffly, then he whispered, "I thought we said not yet"

"Oh, I know, but why not?" She laughed

After they went home, I could see Charlie was sad and angry, but he didn't want to upset her. But I really did...

"Night Sasha, school tomorrow" He smiled

"Yep, night Charlie" I smiled in the dark back at him.

"I'll.... say to Miranda you said goodnight" He said awkwardly

"Sure, sure" I answered flightful.

**They met!**

**Tell me in the review if you thought I should have waited longer and I'll change it!**

**Pleae click on that beautiful green button! Every click counts! (:**


End file.
